Swallowing Shards and Spitting Stars
by Tartan
Summary: After the arrival of a new teacher to Snow Valley (NOT AN OC!), a series of vicious murders sends the campus into a frenzy of terror. Is Generation X next in the list of the physcotic killer's prey? Please RR!


> A/N-I would place this story sometime at the beginning of the series, with Everett and human students present, but just where, well, I really have no idea. XD Also This is based off of a Generation X RPG I play at, let me say again, BASED ON. If you wish to check out the game (which is very alive and well) click on my profile and check it out. ;) Now on to the fic!  
  
Chapter One: Wisdom Comes to Snow Valley.  
  
Emma Frost watched the mists rising on the campus of The Snow Valley Academy. The low gathering of moisture was all that was left from the cold Massachusetts's night. Now the sun was rising, and her students would rise soon. Rubbing sleep from their eyes as they rolled out of bed, the last fleeting images of dream escaping their minds, rushing to dress, worrying over homework and feeding their stomachs. A maelstrom of thoughts would soon ricochet through the halls, a background that Emma had grew grudgingly use to, and would dearly miss if it were to ever cease.  
  
Emma herself was already dressed for the day in a long pants, white business suit after a light breakfast from which a coffee mug still clung to her hand. She had always been and early riser, laziness was a trait she abhorred after all, and in no way did she practice it. However she had found a brief period of reflection before returning to her work as a headmistress of a fully functional boarding school and mentor to the next generation of x-men in no way evil. Perhaps only necessary to keep her from..."snapping". A brief reprise, then she began turning away from the window to tackle some paperwork concerning student insurance of all things when she caught onto the stray thread of thought.  
  
'Crickey, does a man 'ave to stand on the roof to smoke around 'ere?'  
  
Emma heard the stray thoughts of many people every day thanks to her rather "free" use of her telepathy, however with it's close proximity, decidedly cockney accent, and maturity she was intrigued to pause before continuing to her office.  
  
Especially with the next thought of 'Aw, fuck it,' and then a few seconds later the subtle smell of smoke drifted into the corridor. This meant someone had decided to ignore all the "No Smoking" signs posted inside the school, even Sean kept his pipe smoking to his office or outside. It was an attempt to keep the school relatively clean despite having some odd 150 teenagers living there.  
  
However before Emma could round the corner to reprimand the perpetrator, he rounded it first, lit cigarette still in his mouth. He was a wiry Englishman,, dressed in a black bedraggled suit to match his black bedraggled hair, and a five o' clock shadow gracing the lower half of his face.  
  
"Sir, can I ask you what you are doing here? And please take that cigarette out of your mouth and extinguish it before answering. I find it hard to believe that you missed all of our signs," Emma told him.  
  
The man plucked the cigarette from his mouth, and snuffed it out on the nearest windowsill and there he left it before approaching her.  
  
"Sorry....Emma Frost is it? I must still 'ave tunnel vision from me 'angover, an' I'm Wisdom, Pete Wisdom. Former Excalibur-ite?" he introduced himself, raising and eyebrow to see if she would recognize the name.  
  
Emma nodded stiffly, she recognized only the team name however he was giving no mental inclination he was lying. "And why are you here Mr. Wisdom? From what I understand Excalibur has disbanded ," she asked, the haughty CEO already disliking his crass attitude.  
  
'They weren't lyin' the bird's got a figure to die for,' Pete thought, pausing before replying to take it Emma's body, not really caring if the telepath caught it or not. "Well, I 'eard through the grapevine that you got a mutant school 'ere, and I thought I could lend me services," he explained.  
  
'Why would an ex-crime fighter wish to settle down at a boarding school?' Emma wondered to herself. However she could not find anything unscrupulous in his mind and reluctantly said, "We are not exactly understaffed Mr. Wisdom, but what merits do you have?"  
  
Pete reached into his pocket, pulled out a rolled and crumpled piece of paper, and handed it to Emma. When she unfurled it, she found it to be none other than a degree in history from Oxford University. When he saw the surprised look on her face, he knew he had her, and added, "Also thought maybe I could 'elp with those brat x-men ya got, never 'urts to 'ave and extra set of 'ands, right?"  
  
Emma rolled up the degree and said, "However I must ask you Mr. Wisdom, what interest you truly have here. I mean teaching is hardly the most desirable occupation in the world."  
  
"To be truthful? I need somethin' to hold me over until the next mission. Also it seemed to straighten you out from being a manipulative telepathic terror to the x-men, maybe it's time for me to gain some scruples as well." Pete answered, causally lighting up another cigarette as if he had already forgotten the first half of their conversation. Emma quickly yanked it from his mouth and crushed it beneath her boot toe, angry at his remark. As if the x-men had tamed her! To her this was her chance to successfully prepared a group of young mutants for the real world, after failing so miserably with the Hellions.  
  
"Don't be so easily fooled," Emma warned Pete, her blue eyes blazing. Pete took a step back, thinking 'Careful ol' lad, bird is likely to be all sixes and nines after wot she's been through.'  
  
"Good mornin' Emma, missed ye at breakfast," Sean's Cassidy's voice rang out from the other side of the hall. The red headed Irishman giving Pete a curious look as he walked up to the two. "Who's this?"  
  
"He says his name is Pete Wisdom and that he's interested in a teaching position," Emma provided.  
  
"Really? Of Excalibur?" Sean asked, because of his European heritage Sean had always paid more attention to world news than any average American. Pete confirmed this with a nod.  
  
"What are ye doin' 'ere then? I 'eard Excalibur disbanded, but with me last dyin' breath I never imangine ye'd show up 'ere," Sean said.  
  
Pete shrugged, "Needed a change of scenery, crime figthin' tends to take a lot out of a man. Also thought I'd finally put that 'istory degree to some use."  
  
At Sean's confused look Emma handed the paper to him, and after he looked at it, he looked at Emma, who just did the same to him sharing thought of "Can we trust him?"  
  
Pete saw the looks and decided to force the decision himself, "So, am I in?"  
  
Emma decided to speak for the both of them since she had a neutral proposition. "We will give you a two week trial so to speak. If everything goes well the first two weeks you are here you can stay, and if not...well I think that's self explanatory."  
  
Pete nodded, "So when's my first day teachin'?"  
  
"After lunch, I'll send some students your way, in classroom 901," Emma told him curtly and after hurling the challenge left Sean to do the clean- up, true to White Queen fashion.  
  
"Bugger," Pete commented, "Don't I at least get a day to get me bearings?"  
  
"Dinnae tell me that yer not up to Emma's challenge?" Sean said clapping Pete on the back, "Name's Sean Cassidy by the way."  
  
"I'm up to it, take more than gettin' ready for a roomful of kids on short notice to offset Pete Wisdom," Pete answered allowing himself to be lead. "I've 'eard of you, yer that 'owler policeman right?"  
  
"Banshee," Sean corrected, and still with good humor added, "And call me ''owler' agin, and I'll give ye what for."  
  
'Already me superiors 'ave more sticks up their arses than me ones at Black Air,' Pete thought ruefully as he disappeared from the corridor with Sean, in the process of being inducted into the "loving" family of Generation X.
> 
> Please don't make me beg you for reviews people, good or bad.  
  
A few seconds later....  
  
on knees Oh GOD! Please review let my work be emulsified! Please all ya might reader let me know what ye thought! I offer you my slightly (stained) soul!


End file.
